


Catch Me In The Stars

by iwasabigaccident



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Original Female Character, Past Relationship(s), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasabigaccident/pseuds/iwasabigaccident
Summary: Catch Me In The Stars is about my shifting backstory and will continue when I shift. I do warn that this fic will include1. Child abuse2. Child neglect3. Child loss4. Heavy smut5. Very toxic relationships6. This story will include wolfstar and even some Jegulus.I do not support she who must not be named.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans, Mary Mcdonald/Original Female Character(s), Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: child abuse child neglect language  
> This is the last warning please do not continue if any of these trigger you  
> 1\. Child abuse  
> 2\. Child loss  
> 3\. Heavy/rough smut  
> 4\. Child neglect  
> 5\. Language  
> 6\. Toxic relationships  
> 7\. Gay people and relationships

Nevaeh Rosier. Pureblood. Expected of perfection.  
"Nevaeh, dear this is important. You must be sorted into Slytherin house. Unless you want punishment." Her mother spoke in a rough voice.  
She was trying to be sweet something she never could do. Nevaeh has just got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. All Nevaeh could say was "Okay Mother." 

Its her 11th birthday the usual party just the Blacks and some of her cousins.  
She was sitting waiting for her father to show. If he would even come. He never came to her birthdays.

Its mostly quiet. Minus her mother and Mrs. Black laughing about something.  
"Waiting for your father. I suspect." A voice behind her says. Its Sirius Black.  
She nods her head.  
"I know he won't come."  
He give her a look with pity. "Black don't give me that look. Do I have to mention your birthday." He giggles slightly.  
Walburga Black comes up to them looking disappointed.

"Boy. What are you laughing at?" She speaks roughly. But full of hatred for her eldest child.  
"Mother I was just laughing because she made a joke." He said. Nevaeh could sense the fear as he talked to her. "Is this true Nevaeh?" She asked now looking at her. "Yes Mrs. Black."  
She looked back at her son and said "You two would make a good couple." and left.  
Sirius finally took a breath. "Dear Merlin she seems like an arse to live with." He just nodded.

After everyone left she said her good nights and made her way to her room.  
As she lay down she wonders "Why would I be anything other than a Slytherin?" It wouldn't make sense. She's a pureblood. Her whole family are Slytherins. Why wouldn't she be?  
She had months to worry about this. 

It was finally her time to go to Hogwarts. That day she woke up bright and early. She got ready and waited for her parents to take her to platform 9 3/4.  
she had recently got to go to Diagon Alley with her house elf Cici. She had gotten everything she needed including an owl. The owl flew in through her window as she waited for her parents. The note said

Dear, Nevaeh  
we will pick you up at 10:45 to take you to platform 9 3/4  
Sincerely,  
Aunt Kris

That was 30 minutes from now. She rushed to do the last of her packing.  
She heard a light whooshing sound coming from her fire place signaling that her aunt and uncle were here.  
She ran down the stairs. Her aunt just feet away from her. She runs to her aunt enveloping her in a hug.  
"Ah dear I've missed you too." After a couple minutes of hugging and settling down from the travel.  
"Aunt Kris why are you taking me to platform 9 3/4 and not mother?" She asked.  
Her aunt gave her uncle a concerning look.

"Well dear your mother and father have some very important work to do today so your mother asked me to take you." and that's all she said.  
"Now where is your luggage?" her uncle asked. She pointed to her room.  
As he went to get the luggage Cici her house elf came out.  
"Master do you wish for a cup of tea?" Nevaeh shook her head no and the house elf disappeared.

Her uncle came out of her room with her floating luggage. "Now I'm going to apparate with your luggage to the train station and your aunt is going to apperate with you okay."  
Nevaeh shook her head agreeing. He flicked his wand and disapparated. 

"Grab my hand okay." and she did as told. With a flick of her wand they apparated to the train station.

When she opened her eyes she was there. But she was also super dizzy. "Okay lets go." They walked through the train station. It was a muggle train station. 

They walked until they reached the wall. Her uncle along with her stuff walked straight through the wall. "Come on honey I'll go with you." they both sped up and she closed her eyes as they got closer. She knew she was there when she heard hundreds of children climbing on the train. Her and her aunt walked up to the train. "Don't be scared honey." She hugged her one last time. "I love you aunt Kris."

She walked into an empty compartment. She started to put her luggage into the over head bin when a voice appeared behind her "Do you need help Rosier?" It was Sirius Black. "Yes." He walked over and put his and her luggage up. "Thank you Black." She said in friendly voice. "No problem Rosier." He replied with a smile.  
They just sat in silence for a minute. Until two boys came into the compartment. "Hey could we sit here there is no more seats?" The taller of the two said. "Yeah sure." Sirius spoke. 

The two boys sat down. One was not too short but was the sorter of the two. He had dark brown hair and a good completion. He was most likely is a pureblood. But they were probably not related. The other was slightly taller than Sirius and had sandy hair. "My names Sirius and this is Nevaeh. What are your names?" He questioned. The shorter one spoke first "My name is James.." He shook Sirius's hand and reached for her hand she took it and shook it slightly. "Well my names Remus Lupin." The taller one chimed in. "By the way both of you are sitting I can guess you both are pureblood. Probably related." James guessed. "Yes we are both pureblood. But we are not related." She spoke up. "By your politeness and utter boldness I can guess you are a pureblood as well." He looked at her with kindness. "You are right. What are your last names? We could be related." He asked so politely. "Well I'm a Black and she's a Rosier. " Sirius said.  
"Ah we could not be related. I am a Potter." James added. He was apart of a family that was hated on by her family. By almost all the pureblood families. His family was hated just for sticking up for half bloods and muggles/muggle-borns. Nevaeh never really got why they were hating anyone for they way they were born. Because they could not control that. "Remus may I ask what is you blood status?" Sirius asked a while later. Remus looked slightly nervous "Well I am a half blood." He spoke softly. " I know what you are thing but I am not like my family. I do not care about blood status. Just the over well being of a person and I can tell you are a very kind person." She said full of confidence. She had broken the centuries of blood supremacy. He smiled at her. "I don't care about blood either." Sirius chimed in. "Well I was taught that blood was nothing but a factor of a person." James added. They all smiled.


	2. The Sorting

The train ride finally ended. The first years were instructed to row boats to the gates of Hogwarts. The man who told them this was a 'giant' he told them his name was Hagrid and he was the gamekeeper. In the boat sat Remus, James, and some blonde haired kid on one side Sirius and Nevaeh on the other.  
"So this is Peter Pettigrew. He's a half-blood." James informed them. They all nodded. No one really felt like talking.  
"So what house do you guys think you'll be in?" Peter asked a few seconds later. He was so obviously nervous. It was probably his first time being near a girl that wasn't a family member. "Well my whole family are Gryffindor's I bet I'll be one too." James answered. Sirius and Nevaeh glanced at each other. Nevaeh just shrugged. She ought to be a Slytherin. 

"I would like to be a Hufflepuff they are all so nice." Peter babbled. Nevaeh looked him in the eyes to test him. He quickly looked away afraid to look anyone in the eye. She held in a laugh. 'Pathetic' she thought. Sirius noticed her test and kicked her in the shin. She felt anger fairly quickly. But she kept it in. Like she always did.   
'You must control your temper. Or I'll show you mine.' It was her moms voice. She quickly discarded the thought. She needs to focus on other things. Anyway she was far from her horrible family. The only member of her family she could stand was her sister though she was a year younger. 

They finally reached the entrance to the school. Hagrid appeared again. "Firs years her'e in through her'e." He spoke. They all followed this man in through the gates of Hogwarts. He took them up to a women. She was a witch anyone could make that prediction. She had emerald green robes and a smile plastered on her face. "Thank you Hagrid. Okay First years I'm professor McGonagall the transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor. In a couple minutes you will all be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Give me a couple of seconds to get the hall silent and we will continue." She said and the quickly went into the great hall. 

"This is so stupid. I am going to be a Slytherin any way why do I have to wait." A boy in all black robes groaned.  
"Who wants to be in Slytherin?" Remus asserted. "Shut up you filthy-"  
"Severus." A red head interrupted. "You mustn't use such harsh words."  
"Yeah Snivellus you mustn't." James mocked. They all laughed except the red head and Snivellus. "ugh!" is all she said as she took the boy and moved away from them. 

Professor McGonagall came back rather quickly. "Now follow me and you shall be sorted." They all followed as she opened the door. The great hall was absolutely breathtaking. There were long tables. Each represented each house. Red for Gryffindor. Blue for Ravenclaw. Yellow for Hufflepuff. Green for Slytherin. There were hundreds of floating candles. There were over 1000 students. There was a teacher table. All of the teachers faced the students. In front of the table was a stool. Big enough for 11 year old's. On top of the stool was a hat. The sorting hat. 

Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back everyone and hello to our first years. The hat will sing its song and then the sorting will take place."  
The hat started singing. But Nevaeh payed no attention to it. Instead she looked over to the Slytherin table. She spotted the Black sisters. Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. They had attended her 11th birthday and were close to her mother. Narcissa noticed her staring and nudged her sister. Bellatrix looked her up and down and then waved at her. Narcissa looked back at her and pointed to the hat. 

The hat had sung its boring song. "When I call your name you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall started.  
"Alton, Finn" The hat was placed on his head.   
"It shall be Hufflepuff."  
Two other first years were sorted then

"Black, Sirius" He gave Nevaeh a nervous glance before sitting down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head.  
"Ah a Black. You should be a good Slytherin. But there is somewhere else you belong. It shall be... GRYFFINDOR" Screeched the hat. The great hall went silent. Sirius got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. When Nevaeh made eye contact with him he just shrugged. Nevaeh then looked at the Slytherin table as the ceremony continued. Narcissa and Bellatrix were staring at Sirius they looked pissed. She looked away rather quickly. She started paying attention to the sorting ceremony.

"Lupin, Remus" called McGonagall. The hat was placed on his head.  
"Smarts. Courage and lots of bravery. It shall be … GRYFFINDOR."  
Sirius perked up and started gesturing for Remus to sit by him. Remus looked a tad annoyed with that but sat by him anyways.   
Nevaeh looked over to the Gryffindor table as the ceremony continued. It looked more welcoming and warmer then the Slytherin table.

"Pettigrew, Peter." The chubby blonde boy made his way to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.  
After five harsh minutes the hat finally chose Gryffindor. 

"Potter, James" He walked to the stool with confidence. The hat had only grazed his head before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!". That led Gryffindor table to start celebrating and cheering. He looked at Nevaeh before sitting down right across from Sirius. They made quick eye contact before she looked back at the old hat. 

"Rosier, Nevaeh" called McGonagall. She walked calmly and sat down. She closed her eyes as the hat touched her head.   
"Rosier. Family full of Slytherins. You'd do great there but it seems you belong in... GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
